Pretty Cure GRAFFiTI REMiX!
Pretty Cure GRAFFiTI REMiX! is the is the 38th fanseries of CureBlanc22 and the eighth and final series of the fifth generation. This series has a colors and graffiti theme Story Three girls, Rinka Redbridge, Greta Greenleaf, Bailey Bluefield, aka RGB, were out on a picnic, until two gangs, the, Siren Shock, and DokiDoki Xtreme, were causing havoc. They spray painted areas of Sakura Park to gain territory. The leader of Siren Shock, Selena Blanco, knocked over Rinka, Greta and Bailey's lunch and forced the girls to run, because they are going to retrieve the COlOR SeeDs and take control of the City of Neodelphia. The police arrive, but to beat up all three girls and send them to jail for "tresspassing private property" an event which came to be known as Graffiti-Gate. In jail, a silver star-shaped fairy called Stellarina magically got them out of jail and teleported them into a warehouse, where they're going to make it a headquarters of a brand new gang called the Pretty Cure Graffiti Remix, and a young girl named Yesenia Yorke later joins the team. Now they have to recruit more members in the gang that can take back Neodelphia. Characters Pretty Cure GRAFFiTI REMiX (RGB, later RGBY) [[Rinka Redbridge|'Rinka Redbridge']] / Cure Red Intro: "The loud, passionate color, Cure Red!" Attack: Red Comet Item: Rocket Shoes Rinka is a 14 year old rebellious girl who likes to challenge authority. She is best friends with Greta and Bailey who she met when they were young. She along with her two friends go to Neodelphia Temple School. Her dream is to become a basketball player. Her bright red natural hair shines so bright, and her beauty is so enticing boys always fall in love with her. Her mother is a beauty stylist and her dad is a basketball player. Her phrase is "I'm Game", but one thing she isn't "Game" in is swimming, she is afraid of drowning. Her alter ego is Cure Red and her theme color is unsurprisingly Red. Her power is fire. [[Greta Greenleaf|'Greta Greenleaf']] / Cure Green Intro: "The fresh, lively color, Cure Green!" Attack: Green Storm Item: Leaf Whistle Aged 13, Greta is a sweet girl, but she can be as tomboyish as Rinka. She has a garden she likes to take care of. She is the tallest girl and uses her height to beat Rinka in basketball despite not being as talented in the sport. Her dream is to feed the world with her garden. She can also cook. She along with her two friends Rinka and Bailey go to Neodelphia Temple School. Her catchphrase is "So cool!" Her alter ego is Cure Green and her theme color is unsurprisingly Green. Her power is wind and nature. [[Bailey Bluefield|'Bailey Bluefield']] / Cure Blue Intro: "The gentle, cool color, Cure Blue!" Attack: Blue Ripple Item: Ocean Spray Aged 15, Bailey is an unworried, laid back girl. She likes surfing, but she likes getting tans just as much. Her true love is rollerskating and graffiti which are her dreams. She along with her two friends Rinka and Greta go to Neodelphia Temple School. Her phrase is "Everyone look at me!" Her alter ego is Cure Blue and her theme color is unsurprisingly Blue. Her power is water. Yesenia Yorke / Cure Yellow Intro: "The bright, energizing color, Cure Yellow!" Attack: Light Storm Item: Lightning Rod Aged 12, Yesenia is a serious girl obsessed with her science projects and video games. She gets mad when people pick on her for being short, having freckles, wearing big glasses, and being scared of carrots. She transfers to Neodelphia Temple School. At first, she was scared of being a Pretty Cure because she does not call herself a lawbreaker but joined because she really loves her new friends and wants to protect them anyway she can. Her catchphrase is "I can handle it! I promise! Trust me!" Her alter ego is Cure Yellow and her theme color is unsurprisingly Yellow. Her power is light and electricity. Siren Shock [[Selena Blanco|'Selena Blanco']] / Cure White Siren Intro: "Bringing White Noise to my enemies, Cure White Siren!" Attack: White Noise Item: Speaker Hairbow Aged 12, Selena may appear as cute and innocent, but she is really a tough, no-nonsense girl. She, like her rival Rinka, is anti-authority, but unlike Rinka, she is always one step ahead of the police, she knows their tactics. Her parents were Neodelphia Police officers so she knows what tactics they pull. She ironically dreams of being an actress in cop show and movies. She is the student council president of Neodelphia Temple School. Her catchprase is "Rinka (you know) I'm always one step ahead of ya!" Her alter-ego is Cure White Siren and her theme color is unsurprisingly White. She has the power of Sound. [[Mary Meadville|'Mary Meadville']] / Cure Gray Siren Intro: "Bringing Gray Noise to my enemies, Cure Gray Siren!" Attack: Heavy Metal Item: Gray Guitar Aged 14, Mary is a gothic girl passionate about metal music. She was the guitarist in the metal band Lovely Sirens until she passed the baton to Patricia. She teaches Patricia to play the guitar and sing like she does. She has a seahorse tattoo on her belly. She is on the swimming club at Neodelphia Temple School. Her alter-ego is Cure Gray Siren and her theme color is unsurprisingly Gray. She has the power of Sound. [[Junko Date|'Junko Date']] / Cure Silver Siren Intro: "Bringng Silver Noise to my enemies, Cure Silver Siren!" Attack: Sonic Slash Item: Samurai Sword Aged 16, Junko is a sword collector. She decends from a famous samurai clan. She is all business. She owns the Date Dojo in Smittsburgh. Her alter-ego is Cure Silver Siren and her theme color is unsurprisingly Silver. She has the power of Sound and Samurai. [[Patricia Blackstone|'Patricia Blackstone']] / Cure Black Siren Intro: Bringing Black Noise to my enemies, Cure Black Siren!" Attack: Onyx Fire Item: Black Kiss Aged 14, Patricia is a cute girl who loves collecting gems in her free time. She lives in a millenium old lakeside haunted house in Eerie and the ghosts there scares anyone who is not her friends who visit there. Her alter-ego is Cure Black Siren and her theme color is black.She has the power of sound, fire and the Onyx gem. DokiDoki Xtreme [[Ai Mana|'Ai Mana']] / Cure Heartbreaker [[Chelsea Gardner|'Chelsea Gardner']] / Cure Heart Attack [[Christy Corazon|'Christy Corazon']] / Cure Sweetheart Mascots [[Stellarina|'Stellarina']] The mascot of GRAFFiTI REMiX team of Pretty Cure. She is a young, pale, fairy like girl who looks an eight year old. She is level headed for her age. She wears stylish, boyish glasses when she is in "serious mode". Greta gently pokes fun of her a lot of times [[Humming|'Humming']] The mascot of the Pretty Cure Siren Shock. She is a cat with sharp paws who scratches Patrica when Patricia pinches or plays with her, or when Patrcia confuses her with her doll Yummy. Charlotte The mascot of the Pretty Cure DokiDoki Xtreme. She is a cat with a pink gem on her hairbow and has pointy rabbit ears. Neodelphia Police Captain Rockney The captain of the incompetent police force of Neodelphia. His nickname is Rock New Dimensional Corporation [[Three-D|'Three-D']] The CEO of NDC who hates the fact that his music is associated with graffiti, so he hires a real paramilitary force called "Whitewater" to hunt down the Cures. Whitewater An elite paramilitary force hired to shoot and kill the Pretty Cures. "One Shot" Bob The leader of Whitewater Items [[Graffiti Can|'Graffiti Can']] The items the gangs or Cures have to collect for graffiti. [[Change Mirror|'Change Mirror']] Transformation items [[COlOR SeeDs|'COlOR SeeDs']] The "currency" that can buy anything, including police protection which the SS and DDX used to drive RGB out of Sakura Park in episode 1. Locations [[Neodelphia|'Neodelphia']] * Neodelphia Temple School * Dream Café * Sakura Park * Studio City Music Hall * Holland District Smittsburgh Eerie New Arc Category:User:CureBlanc22 Category:Pretty Cure GRAFFiTI REMiX! Category:Fan Series Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:Colors Themed Series